Lily Meets Reality
by liojvae
Summary: Rating just in case Lily has a horrible life at home, she is abused and doesn't exactly know she is on earth for. That is, until she meets that perfect someone.... AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: i don't own anything that you recognize (HP characters)

**Prologue**

Lily Evans was not like every teenage girl. Sure she loved clothes and she was sure she would love talking with her friends if she had any but she was different, very different. Lily Evans was a witch. Not just any witch either. She was a muggle born witch who was the top in every single one of her classes at her school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She didn't have any friends there though because she couldn't get close to anyone, because if she did they might find out her secret.

Lily Evans hated her life outside of Hogwarts. It was always the same. She would wake up, cook breakfast for her family, grab a piece of bread and a glass of water and go back to her cupboard to wait for her family to finish breakfast. When they were done she was to clean the dishes, make the beds, do any laundry that needed to be done or outside work, then make lunch for her family. Then she again would go back to her cupboard, but this time she was not allowed any food or water. After lunch she again was to clean the dishes and then finish up with the chores. After she was done with that she had to make dinner for her family, grab a piece of bread and some water then go back to her cupboard for the rest of the evening. Most of the time she would end up finishing her schoolwork. There was one rule that she had to follow while doing all of this. DON'T BE SEEN. If anyone of her family members saw her she was to be beat until they were board, although sometimes they just searched for her so that they could beat her anyway. If she didn't do the meals or the chores she was again beaten. And so was the life of Lily Evans.

Lily woke up in her cupboard under the stairs still sore from last nights beating. She had forgotten that her father liked his chicken grilled not put in the oven and she had paid for it. But she deserved it. She should have remembered.

As she got out of bed and started to make breakfast she promised to herself that she wouldn't forget anything today. She would give them no excuse to beat her.

That was when everything went wrong at once.

Petunia, Lily's older sister, decided to wake up early and to come downstairs twenty minutes before she normally did. She entered the kitchen just in time to see Lily reach up and untie a letter from an owl's leg.

"YOU FREAK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HAVE FINISHED MY BREAKFAST NOT PLAY WITH SOME RUDDY BIRD!" she screeched waking up Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

Lily's eyes grew wide and she stuffed the letter in her pocket before hurrying out of the room, but she wasn't fast enough.

Mr. Evans came into the kitchen and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck before throwing her across the room. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING!"

Lily knew better than to say anything. She just laid there crumpled in a heap waiting for the next blow.

"WHO WAS THAT LETTER FROM, I DEMAND TO SEE IT AT ONCE!"

Lily froze. This letter was from Hogwarts, it had her list of supplies. She could just hand it over. She knew that she would never get it back, then she wouldn't be able to get her things!

"GIVE ME THE LETTER NOW YOU STUPID GIRL!"

Lily still didn't move. She couldn't. This was her letter and she was NOT about to give it up. "No." she said weakly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!"

Lily became quiet once again. She shouldn't have said that. Now he was going to be much more upset. Maybe if she just pretended that she didn't say anything he wouldn't do anything to her… maybe?

Her hopes couldn't be more off. He stormed right up to her and started beating her. When he had had enough he went to one of the drawers and started rummaging through it. Lily could see Petunia smirking off to the side.

Lily started to slowly slink away trying the best that she could to get out of the kitchen. She was almost there when her father turned around with a steak knife in his hand.

"YOU STUPID RETCHED GIRL. YOU WILL GIVE ME THAT LETTER WHETER YOU WANT TO OR NOT."

He kept advancing at her and she kept shrinking back, but she couldn't get any farther because the door was shut and she would have to stand up to open it. 'Why now!' Lily though miserably.

When her father reached her he placed the knife by her throat, using his other hand to search for the letter. He finally found it in her pants pocket and backed away reading it, but not before kicking her hard in the stomach and hitting her head on the counter causing her to slump to the floor, unconscious.

"Daddy," Petunia said sweetly, "who is it from Daddy? Is it from that retched school of hers?"

Mr. Evans turned around a glared at her, "Don't you ever mention that school of hers under this roof again."

Petunia took a step back scared. She was used to seeing her dad's anger poured out on Lily but never had any of it been directed at her.

His faced softened immediately. "I'm sorry Petty. I didn't mean to get so rash with you, that fool of a sister of yours got me so upset. And to answer your question, yes it is from that place." He said before he tore up the pieces and threw them into the fire.


	2. Lily Remembers, Year One

Disclaimer: see prologue

**Chapter One, Part One**

Lily had spent the rest of that day locked up in her cupboard. She hadn't seen her letter since her father had taken it from her and now she could barely think straight. The only thing that she could think about was Hogwarts and she kept slipping off to various events that had occurred there, from her first year to her fifth...  
  
_**At Diagon Alley, before year one  
**_  
Lily took in everything she saw, filled with awe. She hadn't expected any of this. After quickly exchanging her muggle money to gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts, she went from shop to shop getting her supplies. She had even gotten a small black kitten, which she immediately named Kevin, after her best friend in the whole world.

When she had gone to get her wand she had gotten a surprise of the lifetime. The man there had already known her name and...

"Ah, Miss Evans. I wondered when I would see you. Your father is a great wizard and I imagine you will be quite the same."

"I'm sorry sir, but my father isn't a wizard. He hadn't even thought it possible that anyone could be magic in the entire world!" Lily laughed a little and the old man looked back, seriousness shining out through his eyes causing her to stop laughing immediately.

When she had finally gotten and paid for her wand she had left the shop in a hurry.

She was about to enter the last shop she needed to go to, Flourish and Blotts, when someone ran into her knocking her down.

"Watch where you're going!" yelled the boy as he got up, glaring at her. He had very messy black hair, glasses and very hazel eyes.

Lily blushed, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean –"

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered as he ran off after his friend laughing.

To Lily, she recognized this as the first mistake she had ever made in the Wizarding world and she made a promise to herself not to ever make one again. So she bought all of the required books for her first year and bought several extra books to study up on Hogwarts and the spells, charms, etc... that she would be doing at her new school promising herself that she would be the smartest person there.  
  
_**A few weeks later, on the train bound for Hogwarts**  
_  
Lily was rereading her charms book for the 5 time that summer. She had memorized all of the spells and the ones that she hadn't memorized were near the end of this book, so she had time. She was alone in the far back compartment of the train, having not found any other empty ones closer to the front.

It hadn't even been an hour and she already missed Kevin. She had told him that her parents had enrolled her in a private school in Scotland. He didn't believe her and ran off calling her a liar. Her eyes filled with tears at the memory, but she quickly brushed them away. She can't cry, she WOULDN'T cry.

That was her vow ever since she was 4 and she got spanked for the very fist time, she had made a vow never to cry again, for when she did back then, she would just get spanked again and would get a long talking to about never crying.

Lily was almost through with the book when in walked the boy from Diagon Alley and three of his friends.

"Well, if it isn't the girl who knocked me down in Diagon Alley." He sneered.

Lily didn't say anything. Another lesson she had learned that got her out of trouble.

"Aren't you going to say anything? Oh wait, CAN you speak? Sorry I don't know any sign language."

All of the boys started laughing, but Lily remained silent... no comeback, no hurt... right? So she just sat there, still very close to tears but still willing them back.

One of the boys, a pale sickly looking one, must have noticed because immediately he stopped laughing and walked up to her, causing Lily to shrink back.

"Are you alright? My name is Remus Lupin, that is James Potter," he said pointing to the boy who she had knocked down before, "Sirius Black," he pointed to another boy with black hair, but his was more neat than that Potter's, "and Peter Pettigrew." He pointed to the last boy who looked a little pudgy. "Who are you?"

Lily blushed a little and quietly muttered, "Lily" "Nice to meet you Lily." Remus said. He smiled at her then turned back to his friends. "Let's just get out of here ok? She didn't do anything."

Lily remembered vaguely that they didn't leave after all. They had stayed there because there was no other compartments available for four more people.  
  
**_In Gryfinndor house, after the sorting_  
  
**Lily wandered over to a vacant armchair in the back corner of the common room that was all dusty. From there she could hear most of the conversations that were going around, one of the worst coming from that Potter.

"I can't believe that she is in our house. I mean look at her! She's a loner, a FREAK."

That single word did more to her than all of the mocking on the train. That one word struck home and caused her to run upstairs to her dormitories in tears. She had heard that word from her family all of her life because she was different, and now she was hearing it from part of the people who she wanted to respect her the most. She had wanted to fit in, that was why she had studied all of those books. She hadn't studied all of those books to be a freak. But if that was what they were going to label her, then fine. She would show them who the freak was. She would show them.

* * *

Thank you so much pinkmooseofdoom for the review!!!! :D hope you like this chapter, i might have to tweek it later on...... well i have to go study for my exam tomorrow. sigh don't you hate school! oh well, tomorrows the last day till fall. hope to be updating tomorrow!


	3. Lily Remembers continued

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**Chapter One, part two**

_**When she got home from Hogwarts her second year**_

Lily stepped out of the cab and walked into her house to see blood, but not just that. Her kitten, which she had left home after the Christmas holidays, was dead, and that was only the beginning.

Her dad had immediately walked into the room and demanded to know why it had taken her so long for her to get home and why she wasn't cleaning up the mess, mainly, Kevin, her kitten. Lily looked up at her dad with a confused face. 'He expected her to just clean up her now dead kitten upon JUST seeing it on the floor? If he did, he had another thing coming.'

So instead of instantly picking it up and cleaning off the floor, she spoke for the very last time for four years against her father. "No, I didn't do it. I don't even –"

'SLAP'

Lily was face down on the floor and could feel her face already beginning to swell.

_**In the infirmary, after her third year feast**_

Lily stumbled into the infirmary after eating the feast looking desperately for the nurse.

"Madame Pomfrey? Madame Pomfrey? Oh where are you?"

"What is it dear?" the nurse said as she stepped out of her office and looked at the small third year in front of her. "How can I help you?"

"Madame Pomfrey, can I have your word on patient nurse secrecy?"

"What? Of course. Now what is wrong with you! You look fine!"

"Not even Dumbledore. You won't tell him?"

"No no... just tell me what on earth is wrong child!"

Lily slowly took out her wand and got rid of the charm that was hiding all of her bruises and cuts causing Madame Pomfrey to gasp.

"What on earth happened to you!"

Lily stuttered trying to find an answer when the doors slammed open behind her revealing James Potter complaining about a small cut. Needless to say, she quickly muttered the spell to hide the bruises.

Lily had to stay in the hospital wing at nights for over a week. She was still allowed to go to classes but right after classes she was to report to the hospital wing for rest.

_**After Christmas Break, in the infirmary... third year**_

Lily for the second time that year stumbled into the infirmary to be treated by Madame Pomfrey.

"Miss Evans, I wish that you would let me talk to someone about this! We could get you out of there, away from them!" She mumbled as she put ointments on Lily's cuts and bruises.

"NO! Please don't, oh please don't! He'll just do it worse ok! Please don't even mention it again. I don't even want to leave them anyway!"

"Miss Evans, do you seriously want to live with people who treat you like this? Have they been brainwashing you too?"

"Madame Pomfrey, they are the only family I have! I don't care what they do to me. They are still my parents and sister. I could care less if they did this everyday. I don't care! Most of the time I deserve it anyway." Lily said before walking out of the hospital wing in a huff.

"No one deserves that, no one at all..." Madame Pomfrey whispered as she left.

_**The next day, Gryfinndor common room**_

"Why if it isn't Evans. What happened to you now? I saw you race off to the hospital wing last night, what is it... your time of month?" James Potter sneered.

Lily just stood there shocked. Who could ever say such a thing. That was totally uncalled for! Then Lily stopped and thought. Maybe she did deserve that. She really wasn't good enough, not for them, or anyone. Maybe she should just stop going to Hogwarts after this year... No, she couldn't Hogwarts protected her, Hogwarts was her home! She couldn't just leave. She would have to stay and just prove that she was smarter than the rest of them.  
  
_**Getting her fifth year letter**_  
  
Lily was in the kitchen. It was 5:20 in the morning; she had woken up only moments ago and was making breakfast when it came. 'It' was her Hogwarts letter, one of the only things that she ever looked forward to in the summer.

She quickly untied it from the owl's leg not helping but noticing that it was a bit heavier than normal. She then went over to her cupboard and put it in so that she could read it later. She had to finish making breakfast and the chores before she had any leisure time.

When she got to her 'room' after her chores were finished she quickly opened the letter and a badge fell out. Lily gasped... it was the prefect badge. She had been selected the prefect for Gryfinndor house! Lily was ecstatic and promptly picked up the letter scanning it quickly.

She was prefect with Remus Lupin...  
  
_**Waiting impatiently for Remus, third prefect meeting of the year  
**_  
Lily overheard voices in the common room... "Prongs I'm telling you. She's not worth it! No one barely even acknowledges her existence! Plus you have been mocking her for the past four years. There is no way possible! Besides, she is a freak. She does nothing but study." Lily heard a snapping of fingers. "Are you even listening to me Prongs?"

That was all that Lily heard before Remus decided to show his face outside of the portrait...

* * *

Lily woke up quickly. These memories... all of these memories were mostly ones that she had tried to forget; especially the one with Kevin in it. Kevin used to be her best friend, but after her first year at Hogwarts he had started calling her a freak, and saying that she should just die and let the world be. Lily sighed, her best friend was now one of her worst enemies, coming second only to Potter and his gang...

* * *

Thanks to Lillian-goddess and read247 for the reviews! i really appreciate them. well, i hope you like this update! i can't wait until 7:40 tonight... dreams happily oh yeah... i am seeing HP POA then! gets all excited.


End file.
